Airplanes
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Ibilintu. Sebuah kisah tentang hubungan jarak jauh. NaruSasu. One shot.


**Rated: K+  
Genre: Friendship  
Published:****12-31-10****  
Story-id:****6609090**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Airplanes © ****Ibilintu**

**AIRPLANES  
by: ****Ibilintu**

Sasuke memandang ke ponselnya untuk waktu yang lama, membaca nama yang tertera di layarnya lagi dan lagi. Gambar kecil seorang pemuda Australia berambut pirang dan berkulit kecokelatan di sebelah nama itu membuatnya menyeringai. Lebar sekali cengiran pemuda dalam foto itu, dan Sasuke kesulitan untuk berpaling ataupun bertahan untuk tidak menekan tombol memanggil.

Lelaki yang dihubunginya mengangkat telepon dengan segera. "Ya ampun, rasanya masih aneh sekali bisa mendengar suaramu."

Sasuke hampir tak bisa menahan dengusan.

"Aku bahkan belum berkata apapun, _banana bender__1)_," ia memberi tahu, membiarkan suaranya menunjukkan sedikit tawa. Teman obrolannya itu memang salah satu di antaranya.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari seberang sambungan. "Hei, teme … jangan memakai bahasaku sendiri untuk memojokkanku!"

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dan membiarkannya saja saat ia menyadari adanya suara ketukan pelan dan rendah dari musik yang menjadi suara latar belakang Naruto.

"Di mana kau?" ia bertanya, merasakan sebuah seringai terukir di sudut bibirnya. Rumah tempatnya berada terlalu sunyi, mudah sekali rasanya mendengar semua kebisingan dari tempat Naruto.

"Di luar klub." Pemuda yang lebih muda itu kemudian minta permisi sejenak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Sang pemuda berambut hitam yakin bahwa ia mendengar pemuda pirang itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang ia akan kembali dalam semenit, lalu telinganya mendengar suara Naruto yang berjalan sejenak. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar sementara lelaki yang satu bergerak, sampai akhirnya suasana terdengar lebih sunyi, dan yang bisa Sasuke dengar hanyalah suara nafas Naruto.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" ia bertanya penasaran, berbalik dari lukisan yang tadi dipandanginya, dan mengarah kepada pintu depan dari rumah tradisional yang dimiliki keluarganya. Rumah ini sungguh tempat yang nyaman, cukup besar bagi satu keluarga untuk menghabiskan musim panas mereka, tapi juga tidak terlewat besar. Bangunan ini berhasil memadukan tradisi Jepang dan arsitektur modern ke titik harmoni sempurna. Dikelilingi dengan kebun tradisional, dan tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat terfavorit Sasuke di seluruh dunia. Sekalipun keluarganya tak berada di sini, ia tetap merasa tempat ini sempurna untuk kebutuhannya.

"Di lain tempat." Perhatian Naruto terdengar agak teralih, dan ia berdehem, sebelum mengeluarkan kekehan lain. "Jadi, bagaimana malammu?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyum kecil yang melengkung di bibirnya, dan ia menunggu hingga ia membuka pintu menuju teras sebelum menjawab.

"Sunyi," jawabnya jujur, tapi tanpa kepahitan di dalam suaranya. Ia bisa memilih untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru di Tokyo, pergi ke klab malam, atau hanya menyusuri jalanan, tapi ia senang dengan pilihan untuk datang kemari. "Bukan berarti aku ingin sebaliknya."

Naruto menggerutu senang, atensinya sekarang terfokus penuh pada Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar lucu lewat sambungan—agak lebih keras dan dewasa ketimbang yang biasa Sasuke dengar melalui telepon online.

"Kau kesepian," lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggoda dengan lembut.

Sasuke bisa mendengar senyuman di suara Naruto, dan tanpa keinginannya, bibirnya tersungging lebih lebar. Senyum Naruto sangatlah kentara meski ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku senang sendirian," ia bergumam, dan segera mendapatkan kekehan lain. Naruto sebenarnya terdengar seakan dia agak sedikit mabuk, tak heran, biar bagaimanapun ia sedang menghabiskan malam tahun baru di klab malam.

"Ya, tentu. Kau hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain karena tak bisa bersamaku," pemuda Aussie berambut pirang itu menggoda lagi dengan suara riang dan kemudian berdeham sedikit, mengucap sebuah maaf.

Di tempatnya, Sasuke menutup pintu dan bersandar di dinding di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin," dengan lemah ia mengakui, bertanya-tanya apakah baik ia berkata begini. Hanya saja… kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Sebuah dengusan, dan kemudian Naruto menghela nafas. Ada sedikit tekanan di suaranya saat ia berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda!"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencari tahu apa hal terbaik untuk diucapkan. Naruto terdengar agak terkejut dengan responnya, dan ia tidak ingin membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak nyaman. Tetap saja ini sebuah hal baru bagi mereka, dan ia tidak ingin mendorong terlalu jauh. Tentu, Naruto tergolong orang yang _easy going_ dan itu artinya tidaklah mudah untuk membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, tapi sang pemilik rambut hitam tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini bisa saja berakhir begitu.

Saat Sasuke masih terdiam, Naruto mengerang pelan dan membuat pemuda yang lebih tua berpikir mungkin si pirang sedang menggosok bagian atas hidungnya. Kata Naruto itu adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan saat ia sedang ragu, tegang, atau frustasi; dan meski ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik, Naruto tidak terdengar terlalu nyaman sekarang.

"Oh, Sasuke… apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

Pria yang ditanyai menekan ujung jarinya ke bibirnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan dirinya agar tidak terus tersenyum. Setiap kali Naruto berbicara dengan suara rendah yang lembut itu, ia bisa merasakan adanya debaran lembut di dalam dadanya, dan gila rasanya menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa bersama dengan lelaki itu. Kalau keinginan untuk memiliki ini sudah cukup buruk sebelumnya, maka suara itu membuatnya lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, dobe," ia bergumam dan mengubah posisinya sedikit, mengikmati dinginnya suhu udara malam di kulitnya. "Mungkin kau berpikir terlalu keras."

"Terlalu keras?" Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar agak terganggu sekarang, dan Sasuke selalu kagum dengan bagaimana suasana hatinya bisa berubah dengan begitu cepat. "Salah satu dari kita harus berpikir, dan karena jelas-jelas bukan kau yang berpikir, tidak banyak pilihan yang tertinggal bagiku!"

Suara Naruto yang sedang kesal justru membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan ia memasukkan jempolnya di sela ikat pinggang dan jinsnya.

"Itu baru," komentarnya, sementara tahu bahwa itu hanya akan membuat Naruto lebih kesal lagi.

"_Rack off, bastard_,"2) lelaki yang lebih muda mengerang segera, dan kemudian menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kesal, sementara Sasuke terkekeh karenanya.

"Tidak lucu, tahu. Kau tahu satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah bersamamu di entah di mana pun kau berada sekarang, tapi lihat, aku tidak bisa! Jadi berhentilah menertawakanku."

Kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat, Sasuke bermain dengan lingkaran sabuknya dan Naruto memandang bodoh pada dinding di hadapannya. Mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama tetapi tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mau mengatakannya dengan jelas; tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka bisa berbicara atau saling mengobrol secara online ataupun saling menelpon, masih ada jarak sejauh lebih dari enam ribu kilometer yang memisahkan mereka, dan itu tidak akan berubah tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka menginginkannya.

Akhirnya Narutolah yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Sasuke…"

Lelaki yang lebih tua mengeluarkan 'mm' tanpa kata sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah mendengar dan ia sedang mendengarkan.

"Apa tidak ada bintang jatuh yang kau lihat di sana? Aku tidak banya melihat bintang, ada terlalu banyak lampu di sekitar sini, dan kupikir kita bisa mengucapkan satu harapan kecil sekarang…" Naruto tersenyum sedih lagi, dahinya disandarkannya pada dinding, dan ia menghela nafas serta menutup matanya, mencoba untuk membayangkan Sasuke dan tempat lelaki itu berada, tapi itu sulit. Ia hanya melihat satu atau dua gambar tempat Sasuke berada sekarang, dan bahkan _video chatting_ sekalipun tidak benar-benar bisa menunjukkan seperti apa penampilan seseorang sebenarnya.

Ia mencoba untuk menebak apa yang digunakan oleh lelaki yang satu, entah matanya terbuka atau tidak, apakah dingin membuat pipinya memerah, semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui dan tidak mampu ia tanyakan karena keterbatasan waktu.

Sasuke diam untuk waktu yang lama, melangkah ke tangga yang terhubung ke teras. Ia mengarahkan matanya ke langit, tidak benar-benar berharap untuk bisa melihat sesuatu selain bintang biasa, tetapi biar bagaimanapun ia ingin mencoba mencari. Ia menunggu sejenak, memberikan kesempatan bagi sang bintang jatuh untuk muncul, tetapi akhirnya ia harus menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Hanya sepasang pesawat," ia memberikan informasi kepada lelaki yang satu, memindahkan ponselnya ke telinganya yang satu dan bersandar pada tiang yang berada di sisi tangga. Udaranya menjadi sangat dingin, nafasnya mulai menjadi kabut kecil di udara, dan ia jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan pergantian tahun baru dengan temperatur yang Naruto miliki di sana.

Naruto tertawa letih, berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang mencoba memperbaiki suasana. "Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berharap pada salah satunya, hm? Lagipula pesawat memang hal yang paling kita butuhkan, 'kan?"

Menemukan ironi itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan ikut memejamkan matanya juga, tetapi hanya sampai ia selesai berbicara lagi.

"Benar juga. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Ia memandang arlojinya dan sesuatu yang dingin menekan di dalam perutnya saat ia menyadari seberapa larutnya sekarang, setidaknya di zona waktu Naruto.

"Kau harus pergi…" mengatakan kata-kata itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak, bersamaan dengan mengeratnya genggaman pada ponselnya, dan Sasuke harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan helaan. Ia tahu biar bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa berbicara lama, dan mereka telah membuang waktu dengan kebisuan mereka.

Kata-katanya dibalas dengan kesunyian selama beberapa saat dari bagian Naruto, dan akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan gumaman setuju.

"Sepertinya memang begitu… tinggal sepuluh menit sebelum tahun berganti, dan teman-temanku akan membunuh kalau aku tidak di sana bersama mereka." Ia terdiam lagi, seolah tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan jelas sedang merasa enggan untuk mengakhiri teleponnya.

Sasuke memijat ponselnya dengan ibu jarinya dan tetap memandang pada arloji saat detik demi detik berlalu, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia harus membiarkan Naruto pergi lagi.

"Cepatlah, dobe, atau kau akan ketinggalan. Dan cobalah untuk tidak terlalu… Bagaimana kau mengatakannya? _Rotten_?3)" ia menahan sebuah seringai sembari berharap bahwa ia tidak akan dengan konyolnya merasa kesepian hanya karena pikiran mengakhiri hubungan telepon dengan seorang pria yang perlahan telah menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari teman online biasa baginya.

"Ya, _Rotten_, tentu saja," Naruto mengkonfirmasi dengan suara yang menunjukkan bahwa ia juga agak menyeringai kecil. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai mempelajari kosakata Australia dan sangatlah menarik mendengarkannya mencoba melafalkan kata itu dengan aksen Jepangnya yang mengagumkan. "Dan jangan terlalu khawatir. Tahun ini toh tidak mengakhiri apapun."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke membalas lembut, menggesek ibu jarinya pada tombol yang ia tahu akan mengakhiri telepon ini. "Hanya saja… Aku benar-benar ingin—" Dan sebuah suara keras yang terdengar dari tempat Naruto memotong kata-katanya.

"Sial, Sasuke, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menemukanmu online tahun depan, 'kan?" Naruto terkekeh kecil sebelum berteriak pada seseorang yang lain, "_Happy new year, babe_!"

Dan kemudian Naruto memutuskan telepon, meninggalkan Sasuke berdiri di luar rumah dengan ponsel di tangan dan mata yang terpejam. Ia bersandar pada tiang dan menghela nafas lemah, meremas ponselnya dengan tangannya. Jadi yang tadi itu sudah menjadi telepon tahun barunya, heh? Yah, persis seperti apa yang ia perkirakan dari Naruto.

Sejam kemudian, saat tahun juga sedang berganti untuknya, ia berdiri di luar lagi, matanya mengarah ke langit. Masih tidak ada bintang jatuh, tapi pesawat lain sedang melakukan perjalanan sepinya di langit, dan meski merasa bodoh Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya dan bepikir tentang pesawat itu sembari membuat sebuah harapan kecil. Tidak peduli seberapa besar ia menikmati kesendiriannya, ia tidak menginginkan itu lagi.

Tidak saat Naruto berada di sisinya, begitu dekat tapi juga sangat jauh.

Dengan hal itu di pikirannya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan kemudian mulail mengetik pesan.

'Aku membuat harapan pada pesawat. Mari berharap harapanku bisa terkabul.' Sasuke membaca ulang pesannya sekitar dua kali, menyadari bahwa pesannya terdengar sama bodohnya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tapi ia tetap menekan tombol kirim. Ia merasa begitu menyedihkan, berdiri di luar sana, dan menunggu Naruto untuk membalas saat ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi dalam waktu dekat, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa melangkahkan dirinya ke dalam. Lagipula ini adalah malam tahun baru, dan Sasuke ingin berada di luar dan menyambut tahun yang baru saat ia datang. Ia tetap memandang ke arlojinya, melihat detik demi detik terlewati, dan hanya setengah menit menuju tengah malam, ponselnya bergetar.

'Siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin tahun depan harapanmu akan terkabul.' Si lelaki berambut hitam membuka pesan itu dan membacanya ulang, sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya dan ia segera mulai mengetik balasan.

'Tahu tidak, tahun depan itu sudah menjadi tahun ini, dobe.'

'Iya, iya. Mungkin tahun ini.'

**.:FIN:.**

_1) banana bender:_ Sebutan khusus untuk orang yang berasal dari Queensland, salah satu negara bagian Australia.

_2) rack off, bastard:_ Bahasa slang Australia yang kurang lebih sama artinya dengan, "Pergilah, brengsek."

_3) rotten:_ Sebutan khusus untuk group punk hardcore.


End file.
